Workplace Romance
by kiseki35
Summary: Miss Pauling x Medic. Can she get close to the mysterious doctor?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction and it's based on beautiful fan art! Review if you like it! ^^

* * *

><p>It was a really hot day in Teufort. Jessica Pauling felt relieved she had decided to wear a purple dress instead of pants as she approached RED team's base. Today she was tasked to talk to the mercenaries about developing their new weapons. It's not as easy as it sounds. Scout was always hitting on her, heavy was scary, demoman was always drunk, engineer was always building, pyro only mumbled, soldier was misogynistic, and spy was always invicible.<p>

She liked sniper and medic the best because they acted like gentlemen to ladies. She had always wondered how they ended up in a place like this. She had heard sniper's parents hated him so he must have escaped here. But medic was a mystery. He's German so he might have been involved in WWII. It would explain why he never went to his home country...

Her thoughts got cut off when she heard the scout yell her name and she groaned. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>"No need for new gun! Have Sascha!" the heavy spoke angrily.<p>

"Well, this is the new model Mr Hale has been developing. It's called Tomislav. It can carry less ammo than Sascha but it's silent." she sighed. She didn't know how to act around this man. He was really childish for a big Russian but if he got mad he could easily kill a girl her size. But not me she reminded herself of the hand gun in her bag.

"Do not like it. Tell to make new gloves, not gun!" the heavy insisted.

"Mr Ivanov, you have to at least test it. You signed up for this when you joined RED." she said sharply.

"Have no option? Oh Sascha..." he looked heartbroken.

_A long day indeed_ she thought as heavy started to cry.

* * *

><p>Her meeting with the pyro was long and frustrating. She suggested several weapons to him but didn't understand what he wanted to say. Then he tried to write down his thoughts but with the thick gloves it was as messed up as his speech. Finally she showed a picture of the Detonator and thought the happy mumbling was close enough to an agreement. She didn't bother to suggest anything else to him.<p>

* * *

><p>"Arabic Weapons? What is Mr Hale thinking this time?"<p>

"They may look too fancy to be real weapons but they've been tested and the results don't lie. You should be able to get even more headshots with the Bazaar Bargain."

"I suppose you're right. I never expected jarate to be useful."

"Next we have the Desert Marauder. It's much sharper than the knife you're using now."

"Sounds promising. When will they be avaliable?"

"A few weeks from now. We still have to finish everyone else's weapons."

"I understand. Thank you for doing this for us, Miss Pauling." he grinned.

It was the first smile she had seen that day. After two difficult mercenaries it made her day a lot better.

* * *

><p>She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.<p>

"Mr Doe?"

"I'm not letting a woman in!"

"It's about your new weapons."

"Weapons?" that seemed to change his mind. He opened the door and grabbed the folder she was holding.

"Where are they?"

"Mr Doe, there are no pictures yet. I need you to answer two quick questions so we can ship them as soon as possible."

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

"One, would you mind losing clip size for more speed? Two, are you satisfied with yor current shovel?"

"I can't say no to faster destruction! It works fine but if you can make it kill better then take it!"

"Very well. I'll see you in a few weeks, Mr Doe."

She checked her watch. It was a new record.

* * *

><p>"So there's nothing new for me?" engineer asked.<p>

"I'm sorry. There were plans for a new shotgun but the weight is estimated to be too much for you, Mr Conagher. If it will be ready in time, heavy will get it." she responded. He was out of his work room for once but she could tell he wanted to get back to work.

"That's too bad. What about a pistol?"

"They want scout to test the new model first. I'll get back to you if they change there mind."

"Thanks, Miss." he smiled and left the lounge.

* * *

><p>Scout had been talking to himself for almost an hour about her weapon suggestions and the topic had changed several times. She was bored to death until something caught her attention.<p>

"Huh? What did you say?"

"Aren't ya listenin'? I told medic I'd surely get on a date with you today but he scoffed and said someone as smart as her would never agree to go out with a brat like you and then I asked him if he wants me to kick his ass back to Germany and then..."

Her heart felt like it had stopped for a second.

* * *

><p>Spy was nowhere to be found. That left only the medic. Miss Pauling walked towards his office and stopped at the door. Her heart was beating so fast. Why did this feel so awkward? She had done it many times in the past. She shook her head and knocked on the door.<p>

"Ja, come in and sit down if you want. I am almost finished with a report."

She peeked in and saw him writing something at his desk. She sat down and minutes passed as she watched the man. Then one of the doves flew to her shoulder.

"Hello, Archimedes." she smiled and rubbed its head.

"Please, do not spoil him." the medic joked. He was setting the papers aside and turned to her.

"You're here to talk about new weapons, ja?"

"Y... Yes. Mr Hale designed them after your ideas. Can you take a look at them and tell me what you think?"

"Certainly." He took her folder and flipped through the pages slowly. She couldn't stop looking at his blue eyes and blushed when they turned to look at hers.

"They're wunderbar. But, there are some things I'd like to fix. Could you deliver a note to them?"

"Of course." she muttered, still blushing.

"Then I will write one right now."

He read through the folder again and quickly wrote some fixes. Then he closed it and gave her the items.

"Danke! I'm looking forward to the shipping day."

Her heart slowed down and butterflies filled her stomach instead. She knew she had to say something now.

"Um... Mr Neumann... would you like to have coffee?"

He looked surprised then smiled and said "Unfortunately I am busy right now. How about later this evening, Frau Pauling?"

Her smile grew so wide she tried to hide it behind the folder as she nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews everyone! ^^ I've been busy but here's a new chapter! Please tell me what you think in reviews again xD

This is what she looks like at the end of the chapter: tinypic dot com/r/4izwp4/5

* * *

><p>"Seriously Jessica! Stay still!" Wendy complained.<p>

"Sorry." she mumbled quietly. Her best friend Wendy had come over to help her with her make up but she was unable to stop fidgeting.

"What kind of guy is he anyway?" her other friend Fujiko asked.

"Ummm... A doctor."

"Seriously?" both squeled.

"Y-yes. He's really kind and handsome."

"Heh, I always thought that was your type!" Fujiko laughed.

"Me too! Don't you worry Jessica, we'll make you look amazing!" Wendy said as she ran to her wardrobe.

"Yeah! What kind of restaurant is he taking you into?"

"The Silver Swan..."

Silence filled the room.

"The most expensive restaurant in the city?" Wendy yelled.

"Why didn't you tell us before!" Fujiko looked like she was about to faint.

"Sorry, I'm not thinking straight!" Jessica said, blushing.

"We can see that! Let's get to work!"

* * *

><p>"Well, what do you think?" Fujiko asked all proud.<p>

Jessica was speechless. Her deep ocean blue eyes looked beautiful with the make up. Her hair was flowing freely and slightly curled. A black sleeveless evening dress made her look sexy but they had also left her glasses on for a smarter look. She was wearing red earrings to match her lips and shoes which had little ribbons. The final touches were white pearls and a handbag.

"Is... is that really me?" Jessica wondered and spun in front of the mirror.

"It sure is! Is that enough to restore your confidence?" Wendy laughed.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"He's here!" the girls looked at each other and pushed Jessica to the door and then hid. Jessica lifted her hand on the knob then swallowed once before opening the door.

There he was. He looked absolutely stunning in a tuxedo, smiling and holding his hand out to her. She calmed down and lifted her hand on his.

"You look beautiful, Frau Pauling. Shall we go?"

"Yes, Mr Neumann."

They got into his car and headed for the Silver Swan.


End file.
